


I'm Dying

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Britains Got Talent AU, Fluff, Happy Ending Tough!!, M/M, Manager Minerva, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Had Cancer, SO MUCH FLUFF, Singer Sirius, Sirius and Regulus had a good relationship, They Were Brothers, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Remus found out some bad news, just as Sirius' gets the chance to live out his dream. Of course Remus refuses to let Sirius give up his dream because of him.





	I'm Dying

“So Sirius, who was your inspiration? I mean, who motivated you to audition for the show?” 

“My fiance, he knew how much I wanted to try out, but I was too nervous to even fill out the forms. So, he did it for me,” Sirius paused, chuckling to himself. “I didn’t even know he did until two weeks later when we got the letter telling me where to go for auditions,”

“How is he doing? I remember you mentioned a few weeks back the he was in hospital. You nearly missed the final round to go see him, so what happened?”

“Ah, the dreaded question,” Sirius smiled shyly, running his hand through his hair. He remembered that day so well.

Sirius had just gotten home from work when he found Remus on the couch, head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. Sirius flew to his fiance's side. 

“Re? Re, what’s wrong?” Remus just sobbed harder, collapsing in on himself. Sirius’ heart broke at the sight. He wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him towards himself until Remus was sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around Sirius’ neck, sobbing for all he was worth. Sirius wasn’t sure how long they sat there, rocking Remus and waiting for him to calm down enough to tell him what was wrong. Eventually Remus’ tears stopped, yet he kept silent for a while longer, unsure how to tell Sirius that their forever was going to be cut short. 

“Siri,” Remus’ voice was barely above a whisper. “Siri, I-I’m dying,” he croaked out, if he had anything left he would’ve started crying again. Things had just started looking up for them. They were getting married in a few months and they had just started the adoption process. They were supposed to meet with an agency in the next month, but know they’d have to postpone, or just cancel all together. 

Sirius wasn’t sure what to think. His sweet wolf had already been through enough, and now this? Of course it had always been a concern in the back of their minds, what with the medical history of his family, but they didn’t want to believe that he had a high chance of getting it. Their worst fears had come to life. How would he get by without his sweet wolf? No, he wasn’t going to lose him. They’d get through this, together. 

“I-It’s okay Remma, we’ll get through this together. I’ll be by your side the whole way,” Sirius promised, pressing a gentle kiss to Remus’ cheek. 

“What about the competition Si? You can’t give that up. This is your dream,” Remus whispered. 

“Doesn't matter. I’m not going anymore. I won’t leave you right now. I just can’t,” Sirius whispered back. Remus frowned, pulling away from his fiance, glaring at him. 

“Sirius Orion Black, I know you care about me, but I refuse to let you give up your dream. I know you want to be by my side the whole way, but I can’t let you give this up. All you have to do is show up for the audition and everything after that, and when you’re not doing anything for the show I’ll let you fuse over me all you want. I promise,”

 

“Well about, uh, sixish months ago he was diagnosed with leukemia. We, we were devastated. We had just started looking into adopting our first child when we got the news, so we had to put that on hold until he started getting better. This was two months before auditions started and I almost didn’t go, I didn’t want to leave his side, but he wouldn’t hear of it. He basically had to force me into my brothers car,” Sirius chuckled at the memory he had been kicking and screaming, it wasn’t just that he wanted to be by Remus’ side, but he was also super nervous. Even with James there it hadn’t calmed his nerves at all. “I almost gave up my dream of being on the show just to be by his side,” Sirius smiled softly to himself, running his finger over the lid of his water bottle. 

“Is that why almost left in the middle of the finale?”

“Yeah, I mean, I had already sang, but while we were on stage waiting to come back from commercial my sister-in-law called me and she was sobbing for all she was worth. My heart dropped thinking the worst had happened. That I was about to lose my other half. The cameras were rolling before she could get a word out, but I couldn’t hang up, I had to know. I’m sure everyone remembers how I broke down, literally falling to my knees. As it turns out, he was in remission.. It was the best news I heard, even though we knew it could come back, but here we are, months later and no sign of it coming back,” Sirius smiled a watery smile, blinking back his tears.

“That’s great to hear, we’re all so happy for you both. So after the show, what has your life been like?” 

“Well a few weeks after the show Remus and I got married. It was a small affair, nothing super flashy and only close friends and family were invited. Which included my manager, she used to be a teacher at out boarding school, but in out last year announced she was going to join a talent agency. Honestly, I think it was my younger brother who got her to do it. She’s always had a soft spot for us, and many agencies had already looked into signing him on. It’s been great working with her and even a few projects with Reggie. As for me and Remus, well, we actually just finished our adoption of two wonderful children. Twins, about 5 years old and the most adorable kids I’ve ever met. No offense to my cousins daughter of course,” Sirius chuckled, knowing she was going to give him crap for it no matter what. 

“Siri she’s going to skin you,” Remus chuckled, kissing Sirius on the cheek. Remus had taken the twins out to get some new clothes and toys right before the interviewer showed up. “Em takes after you, ya know. All tiny leather jackets and combat boots. Definitely a daddy’s girl. TJ is the complete opposite, all dresses and skirts. Though she did get some jumpers and combat boots,” Sirius chuckled, their little girls were perfect, a little mix of both of them. TJ with her love of jumpers, books, and peppermint tea, just like Remus. While Em was exactly like Sirius, always wanting to go for a ride on Sirius’ bike, and wearing leather jackets and combat boots. 

“Daddy!” The girls cried, running into Sirius’ legs, squealing as he picked them up. 

“Hello lovelies, did you have fun?” They nodded excitedly, immediately trying to out talk each other with how much fun they had. They had been worried when they first brought the girls home and they went straight to their room and didn’t really come out the whole day, except for meals. They had had a rough first few years and Remus and Sirius had done everything to show the girls how much they loved them and that they’d always love them, no matter what. 

“They’re beautiful,” the interviewer gushed, smiling at the happy little family. “I think that’s all for today. We’ll be in touch with Minerva if we need another session,” the interviewer smiled, before starting to pack up his things. 

After Britain's Got Talent Sirius’ life had changed drastically, but he would give up everything if he had. Of course he loved making music and working with his little brother, but he’d traded it all if he had to. He’d be happy if it was just him and his little family. 

“I love you Remma,” Remus smiled, kissing Sirius forehead. “And I love you girls so much. You’re all my whole world,” the girls squealed again, both placing kisses on Sirius’ cheeks. They were all he needed. If he lost his singing career, everything would still be perfectly fine.


End file.
